Dear Stranger
by Fight4JadeWest
Summary: A lonely twelve-year-old Jade sends out a mass letter asking for a pen pal. How will she react to her only responder, Cat?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me own Victorious? Haha, NO. **

**A/N: This is just an idea I had yesterday. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dear random idiot who opened this envelope,

Hi. I'm Jade, like you care. Did my opening insult you? Good. Anyways, I am bored and currently alone. So, you know, I'm looking for a pen pal.

If you're a creeper, stop reading now. Respond to this letter and I'll have a few choice words for you. Yeah, because that works to get rid of creepers. I'm hoping to find someone normal but, I doubt that'll happen because, well, most people don't open letters from random P.O. boxes.

I'm not going to say more. It's a waste. You probably have stopped reading this and, if you haven't, are probably having a good laugh about my stupidity. I know for a fact that you won't respond.

Unoptimistically,

Jade West

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this! Yes, it`s short. They`ll get longer slowly. I`ll probably add more later today. I have at least three more lined up and ready.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. I will not say this again for the rest of this story.**

**A/N: I told you I'd update again later. Although, judging by the fact that I currently have ZERO reviews, at this current moment, I'm most likely talking to no one.**

* * *

Dear Jade,

Hi! I'm Caterina. Just, don't call me that. No one does. You can call me Cat. I love unicorns and bunnies and rainbows. Oh, and singing! I just _love_ performing. What are you into?

I'm answering your letter because you sounded lonely. And pretty depressed. I thought you could use a friend. Don't worry, I'm not a creeper. At least, I don't think so. I'm only twelve. How old are you?

Are you glad I answered? Did anyone else? I hope not! 'Cause then you probably won't write back.

You sounded kinda dark and serious. I hope I'm not too un-serious for you!

Please answer my letter.

XOXO,

Cat Valentine

* * *

**A/N: I hope there's someone reading this. Please review! I always review when I read a story. Hopefully, I set a good example. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so, as I've said, the chapters in this story are, obviously, very short. But this is _good _news people! It means that I can whip up chapters real fast and update more. If you read my other stories you might notice I kinda slack off on my updates. Sorry. Believe it or not, I'm still in school. We don't get out until next week which sucks beyond belief. So, the point of theis rant that may or may not be longer than the chapter is to say that you can expect more updates from me now! **

* * *

Dear Cat,

Yes. I'm very dark. And very serious. Don't worry, you don't seem _too_ un-serious for me. I've dealt with worse. Don't make me change my mind. You might wanna tone it down on the whole bunnies-unicorns-rainbows thing. Not exactly my style.

You said you're into performing right? Cool. Me too. I love singing, acting, even dancing. Oh ew. I'm being all enthusiastic. I guess performing just makes me get all excited.

I'm also becoming slightly fascinated with scissors.

And FYI, I'm NOT depressed and lonely. Thanks for your unwanted concern though.

I'm twelve too, by the way. Are you in sixth grade, or seventh?

Also, no. No one else answered my letter. Thank you for humiliating me by asking.

And uh, thanks for, um, answering at all. I _do_ really need a friend.

Bye,

Jade

**A/N: I'm going to keep this short and sweet after talking your virtual ears off up there. Just, review. Please. Or don't. I get paid either way. **

**(Not really. I don't get paid for anything. If you've seen the Victorious episode April Fools Blank, you'll get it.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter for tonight. I'll think of more and update as soon as possible. I promise not to rant in any more of my author's notes. I'm done with this one now.**

* * *

Dear Jade,

Oh my God, did I offend you! I'm so, so, so sorry! Don't ignore this letter. Please! I need a friend, too. I only have my brother and, to be honest, he's pretty weird. I mean, I have parents too, but they're not my friends.

Scissors are cool I guess. Kinda scary though. Unless it's for art projects. Do you like art? I don't wanna offend you again but, what can you do with scissors besides making paper snowflakes?

I'm in seventh grade. My birthday's in June. When's yours? I don't think you said what grade you were in.

Do you live in LA? I do.

That's totally awesome that you like performing! What plays have you been in? I've been in tons. Does that sound braggy? Also, I've only ever done jazz dancing. I absolutely love it! My dance teacher just told me I'm going to have a _solo_ in the recital! I can't believe it. What style do you dance? Do you even take classes or are you one of those people who like to dance just to dance?

By the way, what do you look like? Could you attach a picture to your next letter? I have brown, curly hair and brown eyes. I'm also kinda short for my age. Wait. I should probably just send you a picture of me! Duh.

Tootles!

Cat

**A/N: Hope you're liking this! Please, please, please review! If not, I might have to send my dog to eat you. Actually, that wouldn't work. I don't have a dog. (In retrospect, you had no way of knowing that and I should have used that intimidation factor.) Oh well. I do have some fish that could eat you. And a shrimp. Beware.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I totally didn't mean to wait so long before posting this! Anyway, the feedback I've been getting for this story has been really great so...more to come!**

* * *

Cat,

Don't get me started on what you can do with scissors. Most of these things would probably scare you anyway.

Just wanted to get that over with. I'm sending a picture with this like you asked. Your picture looks exactly like what I expected. Don't take that the wrong way. I mean, you're pretty and stuff. And kinda adorable. Even though we're the same age. I'm not sure what you'll think of me. I'm pretty average. I'd love to die my hair, though.

And yeah, I do live in LA. And I'm in seventh grade, too. My birthday's in July.

Congrats on your solo. That's pretty cool. I take hip hop and ballet but my school doesn't have recitals. It's just so I can dance better for musicals and auditions. I've been in a lot of plays, too. My school puts on two really good shows every year. Usually, they're musicals. This year so far it's been Beauty and the Beast. They announce our next show in two weeks.

Are you in anything right now? I was just in a show at the Laughing Hippo theater in Los Felis. A bunch of agents came and everything. Not that they even SAW me. I was in the ensemble and they made me stand in the back like, the whole show. I guess that's what happens when kids from broadway come into town.

Anyway, I'm going to go. I'm SUPPOSED to be watching my step-brother. The stupid kid just broke into my room. He'll regret that, trust me.

Later,

Jade

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I've been on like, some kind of posting-spree! I just posted two new stories, updated this, and I'm not even done yet! **

**But you should seriously review. I read somewhere that it protects you from being attacked by giant robot lizards. Don't you want that peace of mind?**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Jade,

You're so pretty! Gosh, I can't understand why you'd call yourself average. But you know, I wouldn't mind dying my hair, either. I'd love some bright, wacky color. Maybe we could go together! That could be how we meet. I mean, if you want to meet. I kinda do. Someday.

My parents don't like me writing to you. They say I don't know a lot about you. For all I know, you could be some creepy guy in prison with a ton of tattoos and no teeth. But I don't think you are. I also don't think it's fair of my parents to think so. I mean, my brother's a creepy guy but they don't keep me from talking to him. In fact, they love it when I talk to him. They're hoping one day he'll talk back and it'll make sense.

You said you have a step-brother. I guess that means your parents are divorced. Sorry to hear that. How long ago was it? Are your parents remarried? Does it still hurt?

You don't have to answer that last one. I know you probably won't. Most people don't ask questions like that. They wouldn't be comfortable answering them themselves.

Anyway, I have to go cuz I hear noises in my room. My brother's probably eating something he shouldn't.

Lots of love!

Cat

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure where I'm going to have this go plot-wise. You can suggest stuff in a review or PM if you want. I'll keep this going as long as you like and try to make updates longer and more frequent. **

**:)**


End file.
